Nothing Lasts Forever
by Takari-san
Summary: Takari... Kari dies... (sad ending)


****

Nothing Lasts Forever

Takari-san: Umm… Yeah… this is a Takari, sad and all… Kari is dead ever since the beginning of the story and it's ending is not good… or is it bad. TK POV… and err… in my fic June 30 is he b-day of both TK and Kari. I don't own Digimon.

*********************************************************************************

I had tears in my eyes… so does everyone else's actually… even Matt. It all happened too soon, a day left and it would have been our birthday, we would have been 18. I laughed to myself bitterly, nothing is going to bring her back… nothing can replace her either. We were so happy together… then again as she said… "Nothing lasts forever."

*Flashback*

"Kari, sorry I'm late. Practice took too long." An over-jubilant, sixteen year-old Takeru Takaishi shouted running towards his long-time girlfriend.

"TK!" Patamon shouted flying towards his partner.

"Hey there pal." TK said patting his partner.

"Your practice sure looks tiring, but you still seem to be over-energetic." Kari said smiling.

"Well… I can always be happy and energetic if I always see your face everyday!" TK smiled.

"Flatterer…" Kari said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"If flattery can get me peck on the cheek all the time, I'll surely do it to you…" TK joked.

"Ha ha… very funny… now let's go…" Kari said pulling him together with Patamon, who was on his head.

*********************************************************************************

"Bye Patamon! Do you still remember the way back?" TK shouted to the retreating Digimon as his girlfriend giggled.

"Of course I do, TK!" Patamon shouted as he retreated.

"Now let's eat Kari!" TK said sitting down on a picnic site they set up.

"Hai!" Kari said sitting down as well.

"Mmm… these are good…" TK said as he took his first bite of the food.

"Really? I didn't know you fancied my mom's cooking." Kari said with an evil smile.

"Your mom cooked this!?!" TK said spitting out what he ate at the bushes.

"He he… don't worry I cooked it…" Kari said smiling.

"Phew…" TK said relieved.

After eating they looked at the night sky, admiring the stars… cuddling with each other.

"You know? I wish we could stay like this forever…" TK said hugging her tighter than before.

"I wish too… but TK…" Kari said.

"What?" TK said.

"Nothing lasts forever… and you know that…" Kari said.

"I know…" TK said sadly.

"But we can still try, right?" Kari said cheerfully, standing up.

"Yeah…" TK said smiling, standing up as well.

"Let's go home now… it's getting kinda cold…" Kari said.

"Okay… I'll walk you back" TK said smiling, fixing the picnic site.

*End of Flashback*

I wiped my tears away with my hand, I looked at the grave… Tears threatened to fall again and I stopped them. Kari doesn't like seeing anyone cry… my thought were interrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder…

"Bro… I'll take Mimi home, okay?" Matt said his eyes red but trying to comfort a sobbing Mimi.

"Yeah…" I said in a low whisper, if I talked too much tears will start to fall again.

"You took care of her well, TK… don't blame yourself…" Mimi said in a sob.

"Thanks…" I replied.

"Bye…" Matt said.

"Bye nee-chan…" I said, after wards turning again to look at the grave… I looked around and everyone left… alone, that's what I'm meant to be…

It was two days after my birthday already, that… that was the saddest birthday ever. The first thing I heard on that day was at 12:00 am sharp, a phone call that told me Kari was dead. How? Well… it seems like she died after I dropped her off after our date. She saw her brother who was crossing the street, he was about to be hit by a car. She ran to him and saved him, she was taken to the hospital and they said at around eleven, she died. Tai is in the hospital as well… in a trauma, Sora is trying her best to nurse Tai back but things aren't going too well… I look at the grave once more and I took a necklace from my pocket, it took a lot of money to buy this… but I wanted to give Kari only the best. I bent down and hung it on her grave remembering why he bought it anyway…

*Flashback*

"And so…" TK said carrying a normal conversation with his girlfriend when they passed a jewelry shop…

"Wow! That's beautiful!" Kari said looking inside admiring a necklace with a beautiful blue sapphire as a pendant.

"You like it?" TK asked smiling opening his wallet to see money a bit short to buy it, but since their birthday was near, he was going to give it to her as a present.

"Hai, it's so beautiful…" Kari said.

"I agree… but nothing is as beautiful as you…" TK smiled.

"Ha ha, very funny… but you know?" Kari said turning around to look at me.

"What?" I said.

"It kinda reminds me of you your eyes…" she said with a smile.

"Why thank you!" TK said giving her a kiss…

*End of Flashback*

I didn't even try to stop my tears from falling… I was alone anyway. Rain began somewhere between my thinking… I didn't care. I looked at the raindrops, Kari liked rain she said it was fun to play in the rain… and the rain can show you wonderful things… a hand was placed on his shoulder…

"You'll catch a cold if you don't use an umbrella…" a woman said trying to smile, but she just can't.

"Oh, I don't care… nothing's wrong with standing here, is it?" I said turning around to face her.

"Yeah… Oh yeah! Here…" Sora said handing me a package.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Kari's gift for you… her parents found it in her room." Sora said.

"Thanks…" I said.

"No problem… Don't blame yourself, okay? I gotta go… Tai needs some taking care of…" Sora said forcing a smile and then running off.

I waited until she was out of earshot and I read the card of the package…

__

TK,

Happy Birthday! Umm… that goes for both of us, right? I just want you to know I love you… ever since a long time ago… I wish we could just stay together forever, even if nothing lasts forever, we will try, right? Anyway, happy birthday! Hope you like your gift.

, Kari. ^_^

I let the tears fall down freely… I love you Kari… why did you leave me? I slowly took of the wrapping paper and my eyes saw a green brace (you know those bracelets in video games except this is without any freaky powers), it had my crest engraved in it. It was wonderful… I clutched it tightly and soon put it on…

"Thank you, Kari… I'll never take it off." I whispered in the rain, tears uncontrollably falling down.

I looked at my surroundings… I will live for you Kari, I know you want me too… but I want you to know I'll never forget you… I walked away from the grave soaking wet from the rain, alone… and that's what I'll always be till I meet you again, one day… I'll wait until it's my call to… die and see you again…

*The End*

Takari-san: How sad… poor TK, sad and kinda angsty… that's what I felt when I wrote it and I liked the way this turned out…


End file.
